


Silence

by Madicam



Series: A.C.E drabbles [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Donghun has been ignoring Junhee.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the April Challenge I'm doing with [flxdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy) !!  
> Prompt was: silence

Donghun hadn’t spoken to him in three days - which would be understandable if Junhee had done something stupid. But he hadn’t.

At least he didn’t think so.

Junhee had tried multiple times to speak to the other boy, only to be met with a cold shoulder.

Donghun wouldn’t blatantly ignore him without a reason, but Junhee was struggling to figure out what that reason could be.

He tried to have Yuchan get answers out of Donghun, but it was a fruitless effort. Yuchan said that anytime he brought Junhee’s name into the conversation, Donghun would change the topic.

Junhee was certain he’d have to corner Donghun - he just wanted to find a way to do so without the rest of the group asking too many questions. As leader, he felt inclined to make sure everyone was communicating - something that he was currently finding difficulty doing.

Tension in rehearsals was starting to become a distraction. Collectively, the whole team had stopped making as much of an effort. Dances were taking longer to learn - normally they have at least the basics of one down already. 

Junhee was determined to make things normal again. He would corner Donghun, and force some answers out of him.

Rehearsal ended early - Junhee had told everyone that he thought they needed a break, and not one person had complained. Fortunately for him, Donghun decided to be at least semi-helpful. He’d stayed behind to clean up, but still wouldn’t glance in Junhee’s direction.

Junhee grew frustrated. He started angrily throwing things where they belonged, not worrying if it was actually neat or not. “What the hell did I do?” he finally broke, storming over to Donghun.

For the first time in days, Donghun met Junhee’s eyes. And much to Junhee’s dismay, Donghun started laughing.

“Did you really think I was mad at you?”

“You haven’t talked to me in almost four days now. What was I supposed to think?”

Donghun smiled. “I’ll admit, I was a little petty, because I went in for a hug on Tuesday, and you just walked away. I just wanted to see how long I could tease you.”

“Next time say something, you idiot,” Junhee sighed, pulling Donghun into the hug that he had apparently missed days before. “I don’t particularly enjoy the silent treatment. Or thinking that you’re upset with me.”

“Won’t happen again,” Donghun smiled, wrapping his arms tight around his leader. “Promise.”


End file.
